Bring Me To Life
by Kingkakashi
Summary: Orihime waiting to be rescued from Hueco Mundo by Ichigo & Co.


**Disclaimer:** "Bleach" and all of its characters are the property of Noriaki 'Tite' Kubo and I claim no ownership. The song "Bring Me to Life" was written by Ben Moody, Amy Lee, and David Hodges and I claim no ownership.

Lyrics: Bring Me To Life  
(Song by Evanesence feat. Amy Lee w/Paul McCoy)

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home**

A sense of hope had filled Orihime's soul and gleamed in her soft grey eyes when she had first sensed that that Chad, Ishida, Renji, Rukia and most importantly Ichigo had broken into Hueco Mundo in an effort to rescue her from Sōsuke Aizen and his Arrancar minions. However, soon her hope was turning into sorrow and a teardrop fell from her face, as she felt Chad fall first to the vicious Espada #5 Nnoitora while gazing out of her prison window at the moon.

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become**

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

Another tear fell from Orihime's face when she felt Rukia fall next to the cruel Espada #9 Aaroniero.

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become**

More tears fell to the ground while Orihime continued to stare out into the night, as she felt both Ishida and Renji fall to the arrogant Espada #8 Szayelaporro. It was then she felt Ichigo engage in a fight for his life and silently prayed.

**Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**

As Ichigo felt Espada #4 Ulquiorra pull his bloodied hand out from inside Ichigo's chest, the orange-haired Soul Reaper fell to ground and his thoughts turned to his relationship with the auburn-haired beauty he had come to rescue.

_(Paul McCoy solo of the song)_

**Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead**

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

_(End of solo)_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

As Orihime fell to her knees and looked up to the heavens she suddenly cried out in anguish and misery.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

For at moment Orihime knew that Ichigo Kurosaki had just …died.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author Notes: **My first and probably last attempt at writing a song fic, so please be gentle with me on your reviews.(Lol) I personally don't even care for song fics all that much myself, but because of that I wanted to see if I could write a decent one. I'll let you all be the judge of that.

I've posted a new poll on my profile page and it's an important one but also a lot of fun. I want to find the answer to a question that has plagued man since the dawn of the 20th century.

"_**Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?"**_

So what I've done is chosen 99 women from over 55 different anime's for you to choose your own personal top 10. And if by some slim chance a girl you like isn't listed on the poll, there is a choice of "other" you can use. Also for your benefit, I've placed in my bio page a link to a picture of every single girl listed on the poll that you can check out before you vote. Voting is easy as I've listed the anime the girl appears on in parenthesis first then her name. I'll be honest as I've not seen all the anime's I listed, but the women chosen were the names that seem to come up the most off of this forum page I used as a guide. The topic of which was to list the top 5 hottest anime girls. So please check out the poll and vote.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_


End file.
